Ikebukuro
by Asamipizza
Summary: Asami is a new girl to Ikebukuo, nothing is known about her except she is poor and by herself.The more people she meets the more people think she's like a female Izaya.She meets Shizuo little to say she's interested in him! i do not own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi I'm Asami Akashiya, hehe nice to met cha!" I said introducing myself to the class. Raira Academy in Ikebukuro, I just moved here. To tell the truth my parents told me that we were moving to Shinjuku, but that was only mom and dad. They shipped me off to Ikebukuro and are making me stay in a small apartment by myself. Smart move right? So here I am in uniform, transferring to a high school and I'm hoping that maybe hell will freeze over so that I can at least escape this awkwardness.  
>"Take a seat in the back…" said the teacher. I walk with a giddy step and sit myself down in the last row. It was near a window and it was perfect. I felt the cold breeze hit my face and I faded out of class room. Damn… I wanted to be in Shinjuku, I mean I researched the whole place and looked at the history too. I felt like a total stranger in this city. My frustration led to me biting my lip, and even know it's a bad hobby of mine I can't stop biting my lip!<br>"Hey~! Sweet like cotton candy…" said the guy next to me. His hand brushed my cheek which made me feel a bit weird. His blondish brownish hair was bothering me. His eyes kept looking at me and I wanted to know what his deal was. I mean stop eyeing me and focus on the teacher or on someone else. But then it hit me, it was time for lunch. "My name is Kida Masaomi, and this guy right here-"he said pausing as he stood and grabbed the guy in front of me around the neck. "is Mikado Ryugamine." He said.  
>"Cool names, I like them. But your last name makes me think of a air conditioner." I said looking at him. I felt a small cute smile pull on my face. "So you two- would you show me the town after school that is? The fact is I just moved here and I don't know what to see first…" I mumbled cunningly.<br>"YES!" Kida said. I think he was overjoyed I asked him that. In fact this is going pretty good. My first impressions of him were this; weird, happy, and for some reason I feel a weird player vibe coming from him….  
>"Do you want to eat with us?" Mikado asked. I like him, he seemed really kind. I wanted to mess with him, wow that sounded so perverted in my head anyways he seemed nice.<br>"Tomorrow, okay…." I said. I was tired, for some reason. Maybe because I was staring outside the window all day.  
>~After school~<br>I felt my body tense up after the long school day. I really wasn't looking forward to going home. The heat along with homework to do on my list made my day upset. Crap! I forgot that those two were going to show me around? What was their names? Kida and Mikado, that's their names. "Hi." I said as I see them at the front of the school.  
>"OKAY! Here we go…" said Kida. He walked us to the busier parts of Ikebukuro. I like the busy life and it wasn't as busy as other places but okay. "So this is the Russian Sushi-" he said before a tall man appeared before me. It seemed both of the guys knew him. "Oh this is Simon, don't worry he's a great guy!" he said.<br>"I'm not worried; I just never met anyone who is so tall. I feel like a midget. May I have a flyer?" I asked looking at him.  
>"Yes, yes! Eat sushi, sushi's good for you!" he said with a Russian accent. I giggled.<br>"So you know about the colored-gangs? They used to be around a lot but they kind of simmer down. But you should still be careful, there still around." Kida said.  
>"Yeah some of the girls were telling me about that. Um so I also heard about the some gang called the Dollars? What's it about?" I asked looking at them.<br>"It's a gang that has no color….That's pretty much all I know!" Mikado said. I giggled again because he sounded so cute.  
>"So is there anyone or anything that I should stay away from?" I said grabbing Mikado and hugging his neck. A small blush came onto his face.<br>"um…. Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. Both a force to be reckon with." Kida said.  
>"Oh! Those are the two people that all the girls were talking about. It was like there horrifying, really scary, and some other stuff. Ah, they really must be scary~!" I said. I mean to think to have these two scary people on the street, made me feel a bit afraid.<br>"Asami-chan, can you get off?" Mikado asked. His hands were trying to pry me off. That's really mean!  
>"….Fine. But after this…" I said slightly biting his ear. He gasped and I let go. Haha it's so adorable. I did mention that I wanted to mess with him. "Sorry I couldn't help myself, you're like a adorable kitten or maybe a dog I just want to mess with you.<br>"Haha you really like messing with him don't you?" Kida said laughing. I felt a smile lighten up and I skipped forward. "Watch where you're going?" Kida yelled as I ran right into the person knocking him down. I let out a small yelp on the way down to the ground. "CRAP!" I heard Kida say.  
>"Ow Ow OW!" I said, I lifted myself up and sat on the ground. It felt like I ran into stone. "I'm so sorry…" I said.<br>"Ow...huh?" the man said.  
>"That's Shizuo Heiwajima!" Mikado said. I look at the man below me. This is the strongest man in Shizuo! His blonde hair and his grayish brownish eyes looked calm. He was well built but skinny too. He is wearing a b-bar tender's uniform! He's sexy, how can this man be bad? This is unbelievable! People act like he is a 7'4ft man with muscles that are only seen in movies.<br>"Your Shizuo right? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as he got up.  
>"Can you get up?" he said. I wasn't sure if he was asking if I was hurt and if I could get up or asking me to get off. His hands pressed on my shoulders and it hurt's really bad. I let out a loud squeal as the pain let me knew that it was going to leave a bruise. He lifted me up into the princess hold.<br>"Um…" I mustered out. I didn't know what to say.  
>"Sorry….about the shoulder." He said putting me down. "Bye..." he said turning and waving back.<br>"HEY!" I said yelling at him, I grabbed his shirt. "Will you like to have dinner or lunch with me?" I said. He looked at me and sighed.  
>"Okay, I have nothing to do now. Where do you want to go?" he sighed as he said this. I thought for a couple of seconds, where to go. "…Follow me…" he said. I looked at him as he grabbed my hand and starting walking somewhere. I felt my face feel hot for some odd reason. He led me to a café. "Um, this is what girls like right?" he asked.<br>"Yeah…oh that strawberry cake looks good." I said walking into the café, he dragged me to a table and sat down.  
>"How about the multi-berry pie?" he said. He looked at the menu and all the pies looked really good. "Hmm let's stick with the strawberry cake." He mumbled. The waiter came to us. "Two pieces of the strawberry cake and two glasses of milk." He said to the waiter.<br>"So Shizuo-um you're a bartender?" I asked looking at him. "It's pretty sexy on you!" I remarked. He looked at me and smiled.  
>"Thanks I'm not a bartender. Body guard…" he said. I smiled, he must be really strong. I mean he still doesn't look it. "What's your name?" he asked, I felt my face blush. I forgot to tell him?<br>"Asami Akashiya, I'm new to Ikebukuro." I said blushing. He looked at me and then at the window.  
>"You're new? Just arrived…" he pondered. "Be careful okay? You know lock all the doors…" he said looking at me. I smiled and nodded. "Why did you ask me out?" he said. He picked up the spoon and licked the frosting off it.<br>"The honest truth I thought your cute. I wanted to get to know you; I'm interesting in you to put it into a word." I said sipping at my milk, then gnawing at my food. I looked up to see his face, his face turn into a small red shade.  
>"….okay, I think your cute too." He muttered stuffing in another strawberry in his mouth. I smiled gently.<br>"Here have some of mine?" I said offering a strawberry toward his plate. He nodded and I find it adorable. I already finished my cake and my glass of milk.  
>"This is good, do you want anything else?" he asked looking at you. You glanced at the case of desserts. You eyed the pudding that looked really good. The dessert was filled with creamy goodness but you were a bit nervous on asking for it. "Can we have a batch of those pudding to go?" he said to our waiter. The waiter nodded and he went to the counter. He put on some gloves and took out five of the puddings cup things and placed them in a big pink box. He came over here and gave it to me and then gave us the check.<br>"13,000 yen?" he said and paid for it with ease.  
>"Come again…" said the waiter. We left out of the store. I find myself laughing because it was so sweet that he paid for it along with buying me this.<br>"So- where's your house?" he asked taking a cigarette out.  
>"You want to sleep at my house?" I said jumping the gun. He looked irritated.<br>"THAT'S NOT IT! I want to walk you to your house?" he said and I felt my face getting nervous.  
>"um…. Shizuo I'm kinda homeless. I have no place really. See this-" I said pulling at my two bags. One of them is your average book bag for school which is filled with my wallet, books, folders, writing tools, and so on. The other one was bulky and filled with all my clothes. "This is my living….so don't worry.." I said nodding and giving him a thumb ups!<br>"…idiot, a girl can't sleep here on the streets. I'm being nice so do you want to stay with me? I don't think you should be on the street." He said and grabs me then pulls me into the traffic. He's starting pulling me till he stopped in front of a modern apartment building. He opened the door in haste and he dragged me up the stairs because he thinks it is faster then the elevator. I sighed, as we stopped in front of a door. He opens it. "C'mon in." he said. His hand pulled me into the room.  
>"Um where am I right now?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed. His hand went away from mine. I was left with a amount of sadness. He sat down on the emerald couch. He looked at me with those grey eyes that I just wanted to swim in. His hands pated the seat next to him as if he wanted me to sit down. I walk over there with small steps and my anticipation kept rising as it is. "So if I'm right, your letting me stay here?" I asked in a moment of awkwardness. He nodded and patted my head.<br>"I'm usually out late because of my job so you don't have to stay up and wait for me." he said. I smiled but then pouted.  
>"Who said that I would wait for you? Anyways I'll be at school most of the time so we probably won't see each other." I said pondering on my new living arrangements. "Is there any food in the fridge?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, are you hungry?" he asked. "Oh, um here I'll make some room for the pudding that we bought today." He said. He grabbed the box and walked over to the fridge. He places the pudding on the bottom shelf. "…When I'm not here, make sure you eat okay? I mean don't go to fast food restaurants everyday." He said. I laughed because it seemed as if he is treating me as a child.  
>"I'm not a child…So where can I put my clothes?" I asked. He looked at me and then turned to a room. He quickly went into the room. The room was very relaxing. The room had a couch that was a bit old but still it was nice. He had a flat screen TV but not one of those huge ones but big enough. In the kitchen there was the fridge that sat next to the sink. Small droplets of water fall from the nozzle. There was a counter top a few steps away from the fridge where a couple of stools stood. The cabinets were closed and to tell the truth it looked like he didn't use the house at all. I guess he really is out late.<br>"Y-you can come in." he said as he opened the door. There laid a bed, that was covered in dark navy covers. It looked really comfy. The walls were a off shade white, almost the color of old coffee stains. The floor was wood and it looked pretty smooth. A huge dresser that was up against the wall, on top of the dresser sat bottles of cologne and a picture of someone. The dresser was nice and old but suited him easily. A little over to the side of the door was a computer on a desk. It was a 17 widescreen and it just sat perfectly. "The bathroom is through that door." he said pointed to a door in the living room/ kitchen.  
>"Oh. Thanks for welcoming me to your humble abode. So where can I put my clothes?" I asked again. I looked at the dresser and opened the top part of it. His boxers were on the left side and the other side had nothing in there. "…cute boxers…" I smirked out.<br>"SHUT UP!" he yelled making me laugh. His face looked embarssing. "I'm going to smoke outside, you can set up and make yourself comfortable." He said shutting the door. I took out of my bag all of my underwear and folded them into cute little squares. I places each one of them into the little compartment. I opened the next one to see that as before his shirts were on the left side. In the middle were socks, so I rambled around in my clothes for my socks and then I placed my shirts on the right side. I noticed that all his shirts looked the same, I wonder why? The next one was for all my skirts and jeans. The last part was for all my jackets and other things like dresses, ties, and so on.  
>I sighed and sat on the bed kicking my legs up. I pick up my phone and I felt a bit of heart ache. The one thought in my head was maybe I should talk to my old friend. How did this person become my friend? I just stumbled onto his profile on accident. I wanted to know more maybe as a act of curiosity. Now I can't go without texted that person every day.<br>Me: Hey what are you doing?  
>Nakura: Nothing much. Is there something wrong?<br>Me: Huh? Remember last time I texted you that I was moving somewhere in Tokyo and how exciting I was. My parents moved me to Ikebukuro. They sent me to Raira Academy. I've been living in shelters homes, the only thing I get to eat are the spare rations I can find.  
>I giggled at how I was lying to this person. I mean yes some parts are real but no one is allowed to know the truth about me especially someone who I don't know in real life.<br>Nakura: Your parents are just jerks! TO make you move to another place and put you in a shelter!….  
>Me: Haha I guess so. To top it off I called home and I found out that they are dead. Not dead in death, but that they are going undercover so I need to pretend that they are dead. So if that's the case, this really is the best for me.<br>Nakura:…. Listen it may seem that way you have a lot on your plate and to have to keep that secret for the rest of your life….I'm here for you!  
>Me: .^_^. Thank you Nakura, you're a nice person listening about me go on about myself. Nakura can tell me his troubles if he wants.<br>Nakura: When I was ten I was abandoned by my parents and it felt horrible. I wanted to know where they left and I always wonder if they left because I was bad. But later on that year I saw my dad and mom came back into the house that I was living with…..they abused me in front of my foster home family.  
>Me: Nakura…. you poor thing, I went on about my stuff without hearing about the crappy times you went through. Listen if you ever want to talk or anything I will always be here. Have you ever wanted to disappear? I've been feeling that lately.<br>Nakura: I think I'm feeling the same way you are Miss Akashiya.  
>Me: Hehe I guess I'm not the only one.<br>Nakura: Would you like to disappear with me?  
>He brought this up before and I don't know what to say. In the moment of heat I would say yes. But the only thing I could see is this Nakura being dead on TV, maybe I could stop him. In that moment my eyes struck with a shock of relief and I realize something. Me: Yes. How about we meet in Ikebukuro station or just a bit off from there?<br>Nakura: Tomorrow at 8:00. That'll be good. See ya later.  
>I shut my phone and stared at the room. I smiled at the thought of meeting him but the thoughts of life and death ran through my mind. To me, I didn't trust Nakura because of this it made me wary of tomorrow. I wanted to stay up all night to hope that tomorrow wouldn't come. "Asami are you done yet?" Shizuo said opening the door and sitting on the bed with me.<br>"Shizuo where am I sleeping?" I said. His eyes looked a bit wary of how he should say what he wanted to say.  
>"Where do you think your sleeping?" he said.<br>"Here with you I think." I said with my head cocked toward the left and leaning against the headboard.  
>"…fine." He said as he laid down and sighed. "So you're attending Raira academy?" he said. I nodded.<br>"Yep I just started." I said looking at him. A cigarette was in his hand and he blew countless amount of smoke into the air. "That's bad for your lungs, you might get lung cancer and die." I said. His left eye twitched and he got up and put his cigarette in the ash tray.  
>"Happy?" he asked.<br>"Gladly." I said hugging his arm. His eyes just paid attention to the walls. "So been wanted to ask you… Why do you have so many bar tender outfits? I mean you look great in them but why?" I said.  
>"My little brother gave them to me when I was a bartender." He said.<br>"Was? Huh what's your job now?" I asked. He looked at me and then smiled. He easily got out of my hugging his arm and swung his arm over head. He starting patting it.  
>"I'm a body guard for a debt collector; he's a friend of mine. I wear these my brother gave them to me." He said.<br>"Brother complex much?" I asked whispering in his ear. His eyes went from calm to furious to shut up and then to the last one leave me alone type. I laughed and laughed!  
>"T-that's not IT! SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. I smiled and laid down.<br>"I was kidding, anyways what time is it?" I asked.  
>"…8:00…" he said. He laid down next to me and both of us were looking at the ceiling. "You have homework right?" he asked.<br>"Yep, I don't look like it but I'm a really smart girl. I already finished it." I said. He looked at me and sighed. "Maybe I should get some sleep." I said.  
>"I'll be home late tomorrow okay? They gave me two sets of keys, so here's yours." He said giving me a key. He got up and looked at me. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back." He said. He left the room, I felt a bit lonely.<br>"Maybe I should take a shower or a bath?" I asked myself. I went to the bathroom. Bottles of shampoo and conditioner were on the sink along with other essentials. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm. I didn't have any night clothes or pajamas, I don't have any clue on what to wear. I grabbed a pair of underwear and looked for a top to wear. "Fine!" I yelled out at the dresser. I grabbed one of Shizuo's shirt's and dragged it with me. I knew it was going to be big on me but oh who cares!  
>I close the door to the bathroom. I stick my hand into the shower, it was nice and hot. Perfect! I stepped into the shower and it felt great! A real shower, something that I missed out on for a long time! My face felt hot when I realize that Shizuo and I are sharing a shower where he showers. Damn this was frustrating! One of the things I packed was shampoo, conditioner, and soap but grabbing a water bottle and trying to do that in an alley was a waste of time. The smell of coconuts and other tropical smells came from my products. I loved it so very very much! I turned the shower off and step onto the floor.<br>My feet felt the cold floor and the rush of living in a real house came into me. I grabbed a towel and starting drying my body. I slipped the shirt on and then pulled on my underwear. I really hope Shizuo won't mind. I skipped my way to the kitchen and ran to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of Coke Cola and drank it. POP! "Shizuo?" I asked.  
>"Hmm, is that my shirt?" he asked. His hand covered his face, it was either out of annoyance or embarrassing. I pick the second choice.<br>"Oh um these clothes are important to you, I'll take it off if-" I said before he slammed his hand on the desk.  
>"It's okay, it's fine. I wasn't expecting this…." He said.<br>"Sorry, I used the shower. I owe you so much…" I said and drank another sip of cola.  
>"No worries right? Anyways here…" he said. He handed me some stuff. It was gum, paper, hair spray, perfume, shampoo, and some lip gloss. "A girl in the store said that girl's like these kinda things. Oh and here I bought you a toothbrush so yo-"<br>"So sweet~! Thank you!" I said as I ran up to him giving him a hug. His eyes widen and he just patted me on the back. "By the way I don't use hair spray, thanks anyway. So Shizuo I've been waiting to ask you, how old are you?" I asked.  
>"I'm 24, how old are you?" he asked.<br>"16, just turned too." I said.  
>"Oh okay, do you want dinner cause I can order us pizza?" he asked.<br>"Weren't you the one that said I can't eat fast food every day?" I said smirking. "Joking aside I'm not hungry, maybe I'll have some pudding." I said. I opened the fridge and take the box out. I place it on the counter and opened it up. I look for two bowls to put the pudding in. "Hmm where are the bowls?" I asked. He pointed to the cabinet. "Can you get it?" I asked because I was way too short to get it.  
>"Here, maybe I should have bought a stool. It would've been useful." He said. I gave him a glare even though he was joking I'm a very picky about my height. He goes to the sink and washes his hands and I do the same. He takes out the pudding that was wrapped in some protection and then puts it in the bowel. I grabbed two spoons for us and I put the rest back in the fridge.<br>The pudding was really good. It was creamy but not too much along with the fact that it just tasted so good. I wanted more. I wanted to eat the whole batch of them. "GOOD~" I said and my eyes lit up filled with wanting more. But the pudding made me really tired. "I'm tired let's go to bed…." I said yawning. I put the dishes into the sink as Shizuo cleaned them. I walked to the room and jumped onto the bed. I snuggle under the covers, it's nice and cozy. Shizuo walks into the room and into the bed. He was only wearing his boxers, black boxers to tell the truth.  
>He laid down next to me, both of us looking at each other. I wonder if something was bothering him. I moved a bit closer and moved my head up against his body. His tone body made me feel smaller. I moved my small arms up against him. His left arm went around my waist. It felt nice but even this didn't help me forget that tomorrow I was meeting Nakura.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: New meetings

"Urg! I can't b-breath!" I mumbled as I woke up. Shizuo arms squashed my body with extreme force. Great more bruises! I sighed. My mouth irked at the clock to see what time it is. But the more important thing is how to escape this sleepy bear hug and go to the kitchen for some food. I decided to slowly removed his arms from me. He really didn't mind until I was getting out of bed.  
>"What time is it?" he asked.<br>"It's about 6:00…." I said yawning.  
>"OH! You have school right.." he mumbled to him self.<br>"Yeah, hey I'll go make breakfast.." I said stretching.  
>"Hmm, okay. I'll take my shower now then so you could go after me 'k?" he asked. I nodded and skipped off to the kitchen. What should I make? I open the fridge and look for some eggs. Maybe he would like a omlet?<br>"I don't feel like going through all the work….Cereal?" I asked myself. That's easy and simple plus you can't mess up. I looked for some kind of meat; I decide that I'll make sausage with the cereal. There was three kinds of cereal; chocolate, some kind of marshmallow ones, and then just regular cornflakes.  
>I take the bag of chocolate and put it on the counter. I turn the stove on and took out small trays. I went over to the third cabinet and took out two bowls and set them on the trays. I grabbed the sausage and put it on a frying pan to cook it. I poured the crunchy cereal into the bowl and grabbed the milk. I pour the milk into the bowl. "Hmm?" Shizuo said coming into the room, with no shirt on and just his bar tender pants on.<br>"Do you want orange juice or-" I said before he cut me off.  
>"Milk…" he said eating the cereal. I looked at him.<br>"What kind? Strawberry?" I asked.  
>"That's fine…" he said. I grabbed a glass and poured the milk into it. I gave him the glass. I grabbed the frying pan and starting flipping the sausage over. I took it off before it burned. I put the sausage on a separate plate. "Thanks…" he said. I rushed through eating my cereal and the same with the sausage. "That was good, I'll wash the dishes." He said awkwardly.<br>I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I ran back to the dresser and grabbed my uniform. I rushed through the shower and quickly put my clothes on. I looked into the mirror, I looked different. My pink hair, it was perfectly straight. My blue eyes looked brighter, maybe because of the light. My pale creamy complexion made me happy, my face was glistening….maybe because I'm meeting Nakura-san.  
>I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my plate. I rammed the sausage into my mouth; it was the spicy kind so it woke me up. I grabbed a glass and drank about three glasses of milk. I'm not that big on cereal, so I grabbed some fruit. "Shizuo thank you for cleaning up!" I said.<br>"It's fine…" he said. He noticed toward the door. "You have to go to school right? I called a cab for you…." He said. I laughed with a bitter tone.  
>"Thanks, you're a real sweet heart!" I said laughing. I pushed my arms against his body. He smiled and patted me on my head. "Hehe can I call you Shizuo-senpai…" I said giggling.<br>"Sure, I would like that…." He said. I hugged him goodbye and grabbed my bag. I ran down the stairs and went into the cab that waiting down stairs on the streets.  
>~Arrives At School; Homeroom~<br>"HEY! Mikado and Kida, how are you two?" I yelled when I enter the classroom.  
>"What the hell? What happen, you just left with him!" Kida said. He was going to say more but he stopped. He sighed and smile. "Well…here is my number. Call me anytime baby~!" he said.<br>"Sure will honey." I joked along with him, gently putting my hands in his hair. "Thanks I'll call ya tomorrow." I said.  
>"Here's mine…." Mikado said a bit out of it. My eyes stared at his face.<br>"If you have something that's bothering you, just say it!" I said sitting on the desk.  
>"What-I" he stuttered around.<br>"JUST SAY IT!" Kida said.  
>"S-so you went out with Shizuo? Was it a date?" he asked looking at me, his face slowly turned a pink that I found adorable.<br>"Hmm, he's my type. Since he's older he has lots of experience.." I said and Mikado blushed even more. "Just kidding…we talked and we ate. It's more of a senpai and kouhai thing or maybe it's better to say that I look up to a guy like him. He is my type so maybe that's why….Don't worry okay?" I said.  
>"Haha, Asami-chan you want to go out after school? Sushi? Pizza? I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you I can go anywhere!" Kida said. I smiled lightly.<br>"Maybe, I'm meeting a friend at eight tonight. Tomorrow, I promise." I said with a swift movement.  
>"Okay, have fun." Mikado returning to what I call his normal self. He smiled at me. "So we can have Sushi tomorrow?" he said sweetly.<br>"YAY!" I yelled.  
>"So cute~!" Kida said. "Crap it's time for class to start. Wait you said were having lunch today right?" he said and grinned.<br>~Lunch~  
>"Kidaaaa, your buying me lunch right?" I asked putting my arms arouns his neck.<br>"Okay but do I get in return?" he asked.  
>"Hmm the fact that a beautiful girl is talking to you at all is your reward." I said. He sighed.<br>"Okay what do want?" he asked.  
>"MIKA~ MIKA~" I screamed at Mikado!<br>"Huh? Asami who are you calling?" Mikado asked.  
>"You….your name is Mikado right? I shorten it." I said, he smiled with a very awkward tone in it. "Fine I won't do that!" I bitterly said. "But you have to hold my hand…." I said. Before he could get a word I grabbed Mikado's hand and skipped to the cafeteria.<br>"S-stop it!" Mikado muttered. I sighed and let go of his hand. Kida was at the counter getting food for me. Both of them brought their own lunches, of course I didn't. Kida came and gave me some bread.  
>"That's it?" I asked. I sighed and smiled. He led us up to the roof to eat.<br>"Asami say Ahh~" Kida said opening his lunch and offering me food. I opened my mouth and he slowly put the food into my mouth. I smiled, it tasted really good.  
>"Mika and Kiddy, those are good nicknames right?" I said chewing on the food.<br>"Never call me that…" Kida said smirking. "No food if you do!" he also added in.  
>"Yeah don't call us that…"<br>"Fine how about Mika-chan for Mikado." I said and Kida and I nodded. "It's perfect!" we said together.  
>"Asami, Sami-kun or Ami-chan." Mikado kept trying to mess with my name. "Whatever, I don't care." He said and I laughed. They were really nice and very fun to play around with.<br>"Hey um so who and or what are these Dollars? I mean I already know that they are a gang with no color. But I mean are they dangerous; because 'the Dollars' sound pretty cool…." I mumbled.  
>"Are you thinking of joining the D-Dollars?" said Mikado. Both of them looked worried.<br>"Not really, in fact I'm just looking around. I think this place is pretty cool, there is soooo much that is going on here. I'm not really scared of anything, it seems like fun. But you know what would be cooler is that if you two were in the Dollars or the Yellow Scarves! It would be all awesome wrapped into a package of funess!" I said throwing my hands up into the sky. I skipped along the edge of the roof and turned around. I slowly walked to them throwing my foot up by each step.  
>"Funess isn't a word…." Mikado said before I glared at him.<br>"You kinda remind me of someone…" Kida said.  
>"Who?" I asked. His eyes twitched and then he went into a smile.<br>"Never mind that, so-" he said before the bell rang. "C'mon time to go to class." He said.  
>"Okay…." I said shoveling the last piece of bread into my mouth. "See ya later Kida..." I yelled. I ran down the stairs.<br>~School is letting out~  
>"Asami I would like you to meet someone?" asked Mikado. I walked out the door and grabbed my bag. "This Anri Sonohara." He said. A girl with short black bob hair cut, and she had silver glasses. She was in the same grade, guys talked about her because of her big boobs. I was a bit smaller, but whatever….<br>"Hi I'm Asami Akashiya it's nice to meet'cha!" I said shaking her hand and smiling.  
>"Y-yeah same here…" she said. "We just got done with class representative meeting…." She said.<br>"COOL! Hey Anri let's hang out! Not today maybe tomorrow!" I said smiling she nodded.  
>"HEY! Mikado, the teacher wants you!" yelled a student at Mikado. Mikado went off in to the room.<br>"So~ Anri do you like Mikado or Kida?" I asked.  
>"Um both of them are good friends…."<br>"Haha! Aren't they cute? I wish that I could be alone with one of them…Mikado needs more confident and Kida well he might flirt with someone else so it kinds sucks! Both of them are so fun to tease~" I said putting my finger to my lip.  
>"S-shut up! You can't play them like that…" she said looking angry.<br>"Haha! Whatever Anri I'm telling the truth of my intentions, you can decide if I'm telling the truth or not! Anyways I'm going to go change clothes!" I said. I waved and twirled my way to the bathroom.  
>A word to describe me is: playful. I like playing with people's life and such. Why? Because of how I'm brought up, of course. I like the fact that I can get away with it too. I understand people might dislike me and some, very few, might like me.<br>I grabbed my clothes from my bag after thinking about how to describe myself. I took my uniform off and starting putting on my white tank top on. I grabbed my tan coat that has long sleeves and a circular collar that stands up. Then I put on my short black pants on along with my black tennis shoes. "Ready to go?" I said, I looked into the mirror sighed. I ran out the door and ran to the school's door.  
>"Asami, wow you look wow!" said Mikado.<br>"Thanks, see ya later Mika!" I said.  
>"Don't call me that…" he said. I went up to him and he sighed.<br>"Okay I keep my promises I won't call you that starting now. To show you I'm telling the truth I'll…." I said looking for something to show him I was telling the truth. I grabbed Mikado by the neck and kissed his cheek. "There that shows it right?" I said.  
>"W-What?" he said, his face turned red. I giggled and smiled. Anri was behind him and she looked shocked, even angry.<br>"Well Bye! Crap it's that late, I have to go meet my friend."I said. I blew a kiss at him and I walked out to my meeting with Nakura. Ikebukuro Station was where we were supposed to meet. I rushed there with speed that I never thought.  
>I was feeling happy because I get to finally see Nakura. But I also don't know if this is some pervert trying to kidnap me. I feel a bit awkward because I know that he thinks I'm here for a suicide pact. This is so stupid, maybe this is a mistake? Whatever….<br>I finally got to the station and waiting outside the stairs that went down to the train. I wonder what Nakura looks like? Maybe he has dark black hair with blue eyes, I wonder how old he is…. THIS IS KILLING ME! "Excuse me are you miss Akashiya? I'm Nakura…." He said. A brown hair man with glasses came to me.  
>"What happen if I say that I don't believe you? Show me some id…" I said warily. He kept that smile on his face as he pulled out a id that said Nakura. "Hmm…okay. You have proof, so where are we going…" I asked. I made sure there was a escape route if anything goes wrong.<br>"Well it's a little away from here so make sure you don't get lost…" he said.  
>"Yeah, yeah…let's go!" I said giggling. He led us through the busy crowd and through a alley. "This is suspicious, Nakura…" I said.<br>"Oh well were meeting up with some others." He said, I stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
>"Meeting up with some people? I'm not the only girl am I?" I said eyeing him. He smiled that annoying smile.<br>"No…c'mon it's really close." He said. I sighed and follow him. He stopped in front of a van. He opened it when I came closer. "Sorry da-"he said before I kicked the guy in the face. Two other guys jumped from the van back. One with a cloth which must have been drugged with something.  
>"You're not Nakura, I knew it!" I said kicking him again. The bigger guy grabbed me and I punch him, he stumbled back. The third guy came up behind me and put the cloth on me but before he did that I did a roundhouse kick onto the bigger guy. Erg-my eyes feel sleepy<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Please comment on my stories; the more comments the faster I'll post new chapters. Thanks! ;_;_

Chapter 3: Nakura Identity

"Urg where am I?" I said. Oh yeah I was in the van…. The van was moving around pretty fast. I slipped off the cloth from my mouth, it slid down and was now on my neck. My feet were tapped together with duck tape and so were my hands. I tried to break free from the tape. The van stopped, and I sat up.

The back of the van opened. A woman who was wearing a black latex jumpsuit with a cat helmet was there. She took off the tape and pulled out a PDA. It said; _Are you okay?_

"Yeah are you with the guys who kidnapped me." I said. She looked at me shook her head. "Are you in cosplay or something? I mean you're wearing that hel-" I said before she typed something else in the PDA. With big capital letter; _NO! I'm supposed to pick you up. _"Why? I don't trust people but you seem nice. Hmm…okay…." I said finally convinced. She led me to a motorcycle. "Oh my gosh this is so cool. I can't wait till I get my license; I'm going to buy a motorcycle!" I said smiling.

She drove us for a while to a warehouse. It was weird; a lot of people were staring at us when she drove by. "Thanks…." I said. She typed; _Go to roof…_ I walked through the old building and took the elevator up. It stopped at the top floor and I looked for a door that led up to the roof. I opened the door with a big bang. "HEY! Some girl on a bike drop me here and who are you?" I yelled on the roof top. A man appeared before. "You saved me right?" I asked eyeing him.

"Yes, I'm glad you're okay. My name is Nakura…" he said.

"I don't believe that NAKURA! Sorry I'm a bit mad about all this; well tell me something Nakura only knows." I said with a smile on my face.

"We were here to make a suicide pact." He said.

"Hehe you are Nakura…so that's why I have something for you!" I said. I took my hand and slapped him. His thin petite body turned a bit, he was muscular but not too muscular. His black shirt was hidden under a black fluffy coat that was trimmed with fur…. "You idiot! I came here to stop you from killing yourself! I don't want to die moron! MORON! IDIOT! Death isn't a permanent solution; you're not coming back after your dead." I said and then sighed. "Your older than me right? You should have more common sense then me…." I said even more angrily.

"Haha you're really interesting…" he said holding his cheek. He hopped onto the side of the roof and walked along it. "I set the whole thing up, from the kidnapping to how you got here!" he said.

"I thought something along that line. Let me guess your name isn't Nakura either…First I would say I want to push you off the roof….but it was kinda funny in a weird twisted way. I'm leaving…" I said giggling and skipped my way to the door. He walked around me and looked at me.

"You actually fought back and were very cautious…other people would think in their heads; that was their fate. You're different…" he said. "No one has ever came here trying to stop me from suicide and isn't yelling at me or anything…" he said.

"Why? I mean why do this?" I said turning to look at him.

"I love all humans!"

"Is that your reason? Hmm you seem pretty weird, it's pretty cool mister Nakura…." I said smiling with my eyes.

"Haha cool, never heard that response." He said.

"…you like playing with people like this?" I said.

"Yes, it's kinda fun seeing how they would respond."

"Haha! Oh my gosh, I have never met a person who likes the same thing I do. Isn't it fun to tease someone and then they respond the way you wanted or didn't wanted. If we met in a different situation, we might be friends. Well you know my number, next time tell me your real name..." I said. He smiled and looked at me.

"I said I loved all human and that doesn't mean you only." He said. At that moment I couldn't take it! I flung my arms around him. "Didn't you hear what I said?" he said.

"I want it, please give it to me..." I said, a small blush came onto his face. "…. I want your fluffy coat; I want to snuggle with it! AH it's so cute and cuddly!" I said not letting go. He looked at me and then looked a bit more.

"…..Not happening..." he said.

"Anyways I'm going to be late getting home…." I said with a grin. His eyes were surprised. "I wasn't the only one lying. Hey you should meet the person I'm staying with~! He is so nice, I mean people say he is bad but he is so sweet!" I said tugging on his arm.

"With every second, I become even more interested. Okay…lead the way." He said. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I pulled him down to the first floor. "You're not upset or angry at me?"

"I find you adorable and I like how you think!" I said. "So I bet what you texted was fake too. I won't pry unless you try and get me kidnap again. I might have to bust a couple heads." I added in. We took a cab to the house. I walked him to the road of the house. We walked to the elevator and took it up to the room. I opened the door. "Hey I'm home~!" I yelled as I saw his shoes. Nakura followed me in the house and looked around.

"Asami, your pretty late….." Shizuo said before he stared at Nakura. "IZAAAYYYAA-KUNNNN!" Shizuo yelled running toward him and trying to hit him. Nakura or Izaya if that's his name then just moved passed it and skipped into the room. "Asami why is this flea here?" he said.

"This flea was the friend I was meeting up with. So your name is Izaya? The info broker huh? HAHAHAHHAHAH~" I said and then I just broke out with laugher. Both of them just looked at me. "You're kidding? I thought when they say Izaya and Shizuo you would be these giant muscle middle aged man….b-but your just sooo not scary at all…." I said laughing and gasping in between.

"That's mean Asami-chan; sorry we don't meet up to your expectations. But to think that you're living with Shizu-chan….a twenty four year old with a sixteen year old huh?" Izaya said.

"SHUT UP! I told you not to call me that…" Shizuo said angrily.

"I was thinking of nicknaming you something….all I got was Shizzy, I like Shizu-chan better~! It's soooo cute, just like you!" I said giggling. He looked at me and he looked pissed off. I ran and hugged him.

"Get out of my way so I can kill that flee!" he yelled.

"Asami-chan move…" Izaya said.

"First of all mister fluffy coat, I will report you and the cat ear rider to the police for your little scam!" I said pointed my hand to Izaya. "Then I will say that you're a pedophile and you do this to meet young girls! HENTAI! PERVERT!" I yelled, Shizuo's eyes twitch. It might have been from me or Izaya.

"Is that true Izaya?" he said. Izaya looked at me and smirked.

"Asami you're not my t-" he said before I put my hand up.

"If you give me your coat I'll forgive you, fluffy man."

"S-stop calling me that." He said getting a bit upset.

"Fluffers! Fluffy dumpling!" I said spewing off nicknames for him. He got up and came to over to me.

"She must be a real handful Shizu-chan!" he said grinning as Shizuo just stared at him. He looked like he was going to kill him or something…

"What's the deal with you two? You're like an old married couple….hahaahaha Shizuo and Izaya sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-" I said before both of them were giving me the death glare that made me stop. If looks could kill; this would be the time.

"Asami out… I don't want you here for tonight…." Shizuo said trying to calm down a bit.

"Okay I'll stay with fluffy." I said.

"Not happening…" Izaya said, frowning.

"So let me get this right you're throwing a girl out, by herself into the streets with no money?" I said pouted. Shizuo looked at me and pointed toward the door. "….shizuo…" I said looking at him. I walked to the back of the bedroom. I grabbed one of his bartender uniforms. I walked out of the room back into the living room. I placed the clothes on the table and grabbed the lighter he had.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo said grabbing my hands. He pushed the lighter out of my hands. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me. "What is your problem? Are you an idiot? Leave now and-" he said before I started to burst out with tears….

"Good job you made her cry…" Izaya said.

"W-what's wrong? Is it because I yelled at you?" he said.

"I want to s-s-stay with Shizuo! I don't have anyone to stay with! Shizuo y-your sooooo mean!" I said stuttering between tears and gasps.

"…okay you can stay here just don't cry…or any crap about me being with that flea." He said. He patted my head again, trying to comfort me. He looked a bit awkward as in this is his first time doing this.

"F-fine only if flu- I mean Izaya can come over once in a while?" I said looking up at him. His face was filled with disgust. "PLEASE!" I said begging. Izaya skipped over to me, he gently put his hands around my neck in a playing manner. His thumb kept stroking my collarbone, which made me shudder.

"C'mon Shizu-chan!" Izaya cooed at Shizuo, which made him madder.

"Hey if you two plan to fight I will hug you so you can't hurt each other." I said. I latched myself onto Shizuo. My hands went around his waist and my head laid on his abs. Izaya still had his hands on my neck.

"…fine but he doesn't go into my- I mean our room." He said a bit fluster by using our room. I loosen my arms and turned around to look at Izaya.

"Okay…" he simply said. I smiled. Izaya looked a bit discomforted.

"Hey Shizuo; can Izaya stay here? I mean he would have to go to Shinjuku all by his lonesome self at night….he's like a cute little puppy or kitten." I said hugging him which made him feel even more awkward.

"He's still a flea to me. If I let him stay-" Shizuo said

"He'll be sleeping with us or would you like me to take the couch?" I asked tilting my head at both of them.

"Aw I wanted Asami-chan for myself…" Izaya cooed at me. He brought his face closer to my ear. His cool breath was hitting against my ear. His perfect lips only seconds away from my ear. I felt my face heat up.

"I'm sleepy…." I announced to both of them. "I'm changing into night clothes, no peaking!" I said skipping to the bedroom. I went inside the room and then peeked out the door. "No fighting or else….shouldn't you change too?" I said and then I walked over to both of them. I stood in the middle of them.

"What? Weren't you going to change?" Shizuo asked.

"You two are hopeless so I'll change in front of you so you two don't kill each other while I'm gone." I said. Both of them were shocked for a while and then they regain their composure.

"You're really naïve aren't you?" Shizuo muttered.

"You have to close your eyes…" I said and I put my serious face on to show them.

"You do understand that you have two men that are older than you…your alone and there is really no one that would help you if we forced ourselves on you…." Izaya said. His hands played with my pants and he gently ran his fingers on the hem of my pants. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand off me.

"Don't touch her….Asami go change. Look on the bed." He said. I nodded and went inside the room. I looked on the bed to see that he bought me about ten shirts like his. I grabbed one and put it on with swift movements. It was a bit shorter probably because he doesn't know my size. The shirt hanged a little before my waist, which barely covered my ass. It's kinda of revealing, but I deal with it. I grabbed the other shirts and put them into the second drawer. Then I grabbed my laundry and put it into the basket in the bathroom. I walked out of the bed room.

"Shizuo!" I said hugging him from the back. He jerked his body when I did this. "Thank you so much!" I said.

"Shizu-chan must really like you Asami-chan…I mean for him to let you hug him." Izaya said jokily. Shizuo jerked my arms off him and stepped away. His face had a small blush. It was cute so I decided to play with him just like Mikado. Huh? My phone vibrated on the counter, I grabbed it. Mikado texted me with a video link, with two words Watch it.

I played the video to see Izaya and Shizuo fighting each other. It was amazing. Shizuo tossing poles, vending machines, trash cans, and even cars at Izaya. Izaya kept throwing knives and running pretty fast too. I recognized this it reminded me of parkour.

"Oh wow! You two are awesome. I mean you guys do stuff that's almost super human! Please teach me this!" I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Huh? Um it's nothing…." Shizuo said even more embarrassing. He went to the couch and sat down. I skipped my way over there and sat down on his laps. "Can you get off?" he said.

"Am I heavy? Your mean Shizu-chan! I want to know how to do parkour! I mean I have great moves." I said.

"Okay." Izaya said.

"REALLY? I love you Izaya!" I said smiling. I look to see Izaya's face, he turned away blushing. "Not in the loving kind of way. Well I do admit that you two are my types." I said playing with Shizuo's hair.

"C'mon let's go to bed." Said Shizuo. I stood up and Shizuo got up. Izaya followed us into the bedroom. I dived on the bed and looked at them. Shizuo stripped his uniform off. He was wearing navy boxers with a small logo on the end of the boxers. Izaya did the same thing he put the clothes on the left side of the bed and he was wearing dark red boxers.

"Aw! You should have stripped all the way!" I teased earning a mean look from them. Izaya was on the left of me and Shizuo was on the right. All of were under the covers and it was a bit snug but comfy.

"Asami…." Izaya said he moved his arms around my shoulders. Shizuo put his hands around my waist.

"Trying to get intimate? We just meet, tsk tsk…" I said.

"Shut up… you shouldn't worry about me; the flea is trying to get with you…" Shizuo said.

"Haha sounds like Shizu-chan's jealous!" Izaya said.

"Jealous? You fucking flea!" Shizuo said. For the past five minutes they were at it. I looked at Izaya and grabbed him by the neck. I kissed him; I used that chance to put my tongue into his mouth. He started to kiss me back and his tongue starting playing with mine. I pulled away and turned to face Shizuo. "Damn! If you two want to makeou-" he said before I grabbed him and kissed him.

Automatically he kissed me back with a very rough kiss. His lips were rough yet soft. During the whole kiss it felt as if our tongues were having a competition. It was weird because both of them were aggressive but Izaya was sweeter. I broke away from the kiss. "Good now shut up and sleep." I said closing my eyes. I cuddle up against the two of them


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awkward

I woke up and I see that I'm alone in the bed. I get up and walked around the bedroom. A loud clank came from the living room. I walked in to see Shizuo throwing dishes and pans at Izaya. Izaya just skipped away from the flying objects, it was obvious that he didn't want to break his apartment. "Hi you two? At it so early in the morning?" I said. Both of them looked at me and a small blush came to them.

"Asami do you want some?" Shizuo said. He offered me a omelet and I nodded. It was so good!

"So mister info broker or aka fluffy Izaya, what's up with this town? I mean I rather live in Shinjuku but I guess I wouldn't have met you two so it kinda has its advantages… Hey I think I'll be late today! I want Kida-san and Mika-can to take me out for sushi!" I said. Izaya looked at me and smiled.

"Who?" Izaya asked. "I know Kida but M-mika?" he asked.

"Mikado but I think Mika is so much cuter. I don't know why but I want to dress the cute bundle of cuteness in a dress!" I said.

"Haha that's kind of weird…"

"As if! Hey I got an idea! I want to get a get together! I want all of us to talk, I want to invite Mika, Kida, biker cat girl, and of course you two! Can we have one of those hotpot things?" I said. Shizuo looked at me and then looked a little surprised.

"Her name is Celty Sturluson, she's the headless rider." Shizuo said and Izaya mocked it with a no head charade.

"OMG! That's awesome! Shizuo, do you like her?" I asked blushing.

"Yeah she's pretty cool…" he said. Izaya sighed.

"She meant are you interested in her." Izaya said. Shizuo made the oh that's what she meant face.

"N-no I don't like her! She's just a friend." He said blushing. He was practically yelling me.

"That's good, I would be jealous but if it makes you happy then…" I said.

"I love all humans except Shizu-chan! You're in the top five!" Izaya said hugging me.

"So about that party thing you want….as long as the flea isn't there it's okay." Shizuo said.

"You two really want to kill each other and you know one of you will be arrested. Well don't worry I'll visit you every day!" I said joking. "Anyway back to Celty-chan, she has a bike! I want to learn how to ride a motorcycle, I would look so hot!" I said.

"You want to learn how to ride a bike huh? Front or back?" Izaya said.

"We just met; I don't think you should know that yet. Tell me your preference?" I said flirting with the two of them.

"Huh? I didn't mean it like that…but I don't mind either." Izaya said with a flirtatious smile.

"Front and I can ask Celty if she can teach you to ride a motorcycle." Shizuo said and my eyes raised up.

"Oi you two are such a handful? But I would like that, Shizuo! So Izaya you have my number and I'm changing your name to Izaya not Nakura! Got that bub?" I said getting off my chair. "I need to get dressed!" I said. I ran to the bedroom and starting to get dress in my uniform.

"The flea left…" Shizuo said. I smiled and went to hug him. "What's this for?" he asked.

"I don't know just felt like I needed one and that you needed one." I mumbled. "Day off?" I asked.

"No, you might see me around." He said.

"Introduce me to your friends." I said grabbing my bag, blowing a kiss.

"Hey um I'll ask Celty about the hotpot party? She could hold it at her place, w-we should go together." He said and I felt my eye brow do one of those 'oh really?'.

"A date?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I understand if you don't want to since girls are afraid of me." he said.

"No it's fine, I would love to! Plus you're not that scary, it's pretty cool how strong you are and you're not a muscle head idiot so it's fine!" I said, I skipped out of the apartment. I went down the stairs and headed toward Raira Academy. Kida was surround by these guys in yellow scarves. "Hi Kida-san! It's weird seeing you without Mika." I said.

"Huh? What are you doing there?" Kida said wondering, it seems like he was in serious thought.

"Who's she?"

"It's nice to meet 'cha! I'm Asami are you friends with Kida?" I said pointing.

"Yeah, so think about it..." one of the guys said to Kida. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh my gosh are you guys in the yellow scarves?" I said looking them. "Kida I really need to talk to you." I said holding his hand and brought my face up to his. He looked at me shocked. "Can you leave, were having a moment?" I said sweetly at them. They left and waved goodbye. I waited till they were out of ear shot. "I did a great job! C'mon my acting is superb! Who are they?" I said.

"Huh? Um they were old friends; listen don't tell Mikado about this." He said sighing.

"Okay so cheer up Kida or I will have to hug you!" I said trying to get him to smile. "So Kida are you in the yellow scarves?" I said with a little spark in my voice.

"No…" he said and sounded mad. He then smiled and put his hand in mine. He twirled around me. "So what did you want to say? Maybe you like me… Normally, I wouldn't go out with someone cuter than myself, but I think I can make an exception in this case." He said.

"Oh really, aren't you full of yourself. Hey c'mon let's go to school." I said.

~Lunch~

"Hey Mikado where's Anri? She was supposed to be coming." Kida said.

"Anri is coming here in a while." Mika said. He has been adverting my eyes since yesterday.

"Huh? Is there something between you two?" Kida asked as Anri came in. I sat in the middle of the two boys and Anri sat next to Mikado. "Hi Anri, do you know why Mikado's been acting strange?" he asked a bit worried.

"Well I think you should ask Asami…" she said and took a bite of food.

"Um Masaomi let's get something to drink." Mika said.

"Huh? Wha-" he said before Mika pulled him away from us.

"I don't really like you." I said trying to get a conversation going. "But your okay, you seem a bit sad so I don't know what to do." I said.

"You know it's weird. I really don't like you either but I don't understand you." She said.

"Oh well that's weird. Ow my back hurts, yesterday was a hell of a day." I said.

"Oh you went with your friend. How was it?" she asked. Mika and Kida walked back in and Kida looked a bit different.

"Sooo….you kissed Mikado there? Ah you break my heart." Kida said acting like he was depressed. Mika was red like a tomato.

"Yeah it was to seal a deal anyways a kiss is a kiss. It doesn't have to have some meaning behind it. I mean the French do the kiss thing too." I said.

"How about we just forget it?" Mika said. I giggled and shook my head. "So how was meeting you friend?" he said.

"Bad you know why? I was freaking kidnapped yesterday, but the headless rider with the cat helmet saved me. Anyways in the end of it I met fluffy info guy and found out he set it up." I said and they were speechless.

"Wait do you mean Izaya Orihara?" Kida asked.

"Yeah, nice fellow besides the fact he tried to kill me. He's kind of cute and he walked me home. Were still texted." I said.

"HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Kida yelled. "Don't go near that guy." he said.

"He's scary and you shouldn't trust him and why would you go to meet someone you didn't even know the name." Mika said.

"Oh well he said he was trying to do a suicide pact and I was trying to stop him. SO Izaya said he is interested in me and he is keeping an eye on me." I said.

"Asami let us walk you home." Kida said even more worried.

"It's fine, by the way Mikado that was a weird video? I mean when you look at Shizu-chan and Izaya-kun you think they aren't violent. I can't believe they were that strong and cute too." I said giggling leaning my head onto Kida.

"You like them?" Kida asked putting his hand around my waist.

"That's a secret. Don't worry you and Mika are still in the race." I said giggling.

"So Asami, why did you transfer?" Mikado asked.

"Um well my family told me I was going to Shinjuku but that was just my parents." I said. "We were moving because of my family's job. I mean I was freaking out there, they didn't even sign me up for school or anything. No phone messages from them either, it's soooo sad!" I said faking crying.

"That kinda sucks, but this means we have to walk you home! No one there at home, Izaya might do something." Kida said biting his lip.

"Fine…" I said. "It's time to go to class, already?" I said. I skipped to Kida and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. "Thank you for worrying about me." I said smiling. He smiled and pecked me on the cheek too.

~After School~

"Ah I want sushi! Let's go!" I said. Kida was going around picking up girls but getting rejected. He came back and I looked at him. "What aren't Anri and I good enough? Hmm freak~!" I said angry.

"You two are so cute." He said. I laughed. We were walking on the way there when I see Izaya coming toward us.

"Asami-chan I didn't know that you hang out with these three." He said knowingly that I did. I smirked and hugged him.

"SO fluffy, are you here to teach me your awesome parkour skills sensei?" I said sweetly.

"Asami-chan…" Kida said as he pulled me back.

"Oh it seems that you took a liken to Asami-chan." He said skipping around him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from Kida. "Okay we'll start the training now!" he said. I handed my jacket to Mika.

"Mika can you protect my bag for me. It has valuable information in it and if you open it you'll be scarred for life!" I said smiling. "Ready for this awesomeness?" I said. Izaya stepped a few inches away from me and skipped around. WHAM! A vending machine hits him straight on. Izaya was now on the ground.

"IZAAAYYYYAAA-KUUUNNN!" Shizuo said. I stepped back and waved at Shizuo.

"SHIZU-CHAN! OVER HERE!" I yelled at Shizuo. He looked at me and he looked pissed off. He walked toward Izaya. Izaya stood up and grabbed his pocket knife and pointed it at Shizuo. "Hey what about my lesson?" I said at Izaya.

"If you can keep up with us that should be your first lesson." Izaya said. Izaya ran off with Shizuo following him throwing objects at him. I ran after them and followed their moves. Izaya and Shizuo ended up pretty far away from where we started. Both of them stopped and squared off. The place we were at was a park that had a small lake near it.

"IZZAAAYAAA-KUUUUNNN!" Shizuo said. I stopped and ran forward. I stopped and backed away from the fight so I can see them at work. Izaya flung knives at Shizuo who dodged them with ease. Izaya flung a knife toward Shizuo who reflected it toward another direction. Crap the knife was coming towards me; I backed up and fell into the lake. "Crap, hey are you okay?" Shizuo said running towards me.

I couldn't swim. Never wanted to learn it, so here I am having a panic attack in water. Izaya came over and pulled me out with the help of Shizuo. I closed my eyes and pretended that I drown. I was close to it but thank goodness that they pulled me out. "Hey Asami-chan wake up?" Izaya said. "We have to do CPR?" Izaya said.

"Hey pervert don't touch her!" Shizuo yelled at him. For the next couple of minutes they argued back and forth. I gave up; I sat up and opened my eyes. "OH! Asami are you okay?" he said. I nodded and I shivered. Both of them had a face that could only be described as being upset and worried.

"Asami-chan, you should cover up." Izaya said. I sighed and looked at him. I realize that my white shirt was soaked and was really see-through!

"Stop staring!" I said blushing. I got up and Izaya put his jacket on me. "Fluffy and warm, it even smells like Izaya!" I said smiling.

"Let's go-" he said before a shout from a guy with dreadlocks. "Tom, Vorona, Akane…." He said now remembering something. A small girl with black hair looked at Shizuo. She was wearing a sailor girl outfit. The blonde hair girl wore a white latex suit with orange highlights and open front. She looked like Shizuo.

"Who are you three?" I asked clinging to Shizuo. I wrapped my arms around his arm and leaned it close to my chest.

"They are my co-workers…" he said and took out a cigarette. The smell of smoke made me cringe my eyes.

"You'll die if you smoke you know? So Shizuo is that girl your girlfriend?" I asked sweetly with no malice behind it. Shizuo looked at me and then turned away.

"I told you before I have no girlfriend. She's a friend." He said and I smiled and the blonde girl stared.

"I'm Asami Akashiya, by the way Shizuo….you have so many girls around you I wonder why you're single? You like Izaya?" I asked jokily.

"SHUT UP!" he said with anger in it.

"So Shizu-chan I leave Asami in your care, bye bye!" Izaya said hopping off and then when he was at safe distance. "Bring the coat to my apartment, Shizu-chan will tell you." He said. Shizuo snarled and exhale a large amount of smoke.

"You three are coming for the hotpot?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah…" Tom said. "Hey Vorona, Akane you can take the day off?" Tom said. Both of the girls were dismissed, but it seems they didn't like me.

"I'm Shizuo's date!" I said. Tom eyes were in shocked.

"It's not a date date!" Shizuo said. "It's not romantic…." He muttered.

"You asked me out, it's a date and that's final!" I yelled back at him. He mouthed no. I pouted. "I'm going to get some pop!" I said. Shizuo gave me some money and I went to get my soda. I left because it looked like it was going to be one of those boy to boy conversation. I came back in a hurried because I was curious.

"You haven't had a girlfriend, so you really like her?" Tom asked.

"…yeah…." He said.

"She's kind of young? 18, that's-" he said before Shizuo interrupted.

"She's 16…" he said correcting him. "I know she's a minor but I like her." He said.

"Oh, wow your eight years apart." Tom said. "You sure that will work?" Tom asked. Shizuo looked at the sky.

"She isn't afraid of me; in fact she doesn't seem to be fazed by my strength. She's really cute too…"Shizuo said blushing. I turned around and walked forward a bit. Then I turned around and ran back to the bench they were on. "Asami, did you get your pop?" he asked.

"No I got grape flavored water. It's good, you want some?" I asked. He shook his head. I skipped to Shizuo and sat on his lap.

"Shizuo when is the hotpot?" I asked. He looked at me and probably wonders if I heard the conversation.

"Um this Saturday, why?" he asked pulling the coat together so that I would stay warm.

"What should I wear? It's a date to me so I will look my best." I said putting my hands through his hair.

"Um I don't care what you wear, you look good in whatever." Shizuo said. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. I grabbed the cigarette and put it on the floor.

"Hey Shizuo, I need to go somewhere? I need to check something. Bye Bye!" I said. I had a secret account besides the one my parents gave me; I went to a bank a couple of days before school to get money. They wanted me to come back in a couple of days so they can prove that it's my account. To tell the truth I have a lot of crappy moments in my family, my family might have taken everything out of my regular account.

"You need to go somewhere? I'll walk you home, you need to change clothes." Shizuo said.

"HEY!" a loud booming voice came from the left. Kida and Mika were riding in a van. They stopped and got out. "Asami-chan here's your stuff." Kida said. I smiled.

"Did you peak into my bag?" I asked.

"N-no…." Mika said, he's so cute like a little brother! I ran to Mika, he backed away a bit. "What?" he asked.

"Okay I am officially adopted Mika-kun as my little brother! You are too cute!" I said glomped him. "So how do I look in this? I look better than Izaya right? Sexy…" I said modeling myself. I snug the sleeves and put them in front of my face. I twirled around and did one of those poses where you put your hands on your knee and look up.

"The jacket looks better on you then the flea." Shizuo said. He stood up and stood next to me. "Hey can you get them to drive her"

"NO! I want to cool biker Celtic Celty to drive me on the awesome motorcycle that goes neigh!" I yelled at him. All of them gave me that oh my gosh this girls has some screws loose in her head face.

"Neigh like a horse?" Mika asked. "You mean Celty…" he said to himself.

"A motorcycle doesn't neigh…" Shizuo said.

"It does too! Anyways I found out I'm old enough to get a motorcycle! I want to go vroom vroom!" I said putting my hands on each side and pretending it was the handlebars.

"Haha you would look so cute on it." Kida said.

"Well yeah thanks! Well I have to leave; I have a place to go! Oh but before I go um are they coming to hotpot party too?" I asked Shizuo.

"Yeah I think so." Shizuo said. I nodded and skipped off with my school jacket in my hand along with my bag. "Hey do you know where you're going?" he yelled.

"Um, no…." I said. Shizuo grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "Um it was a bank that was red and it was called National Bank with white green letters!" I said describing the bank. He looked at me and he looked ahead.

"It's kinda far away. I don't want you by yourself." He said. I looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Ah…" he said.

"Sorry…." I said, his grip tighten.

"It's fine so why you need to go to the bank?" he asked. I winced a bit from the pain I got from his gripped. "Sorry…I didn't mean to do that." He said, his grip loosen a bit.

"That's a secret." I said and I noticed that people were staring. "Shizuo people are staring at us, why?" I said. "It's rude!" I said. Shizuo led us through many things, I was getting tired. Where is this bank anyways?

"Here we are." He said. I gave him a little sweet wink and walked inside.

"Hi, is there something you need?" the reception girl asked.

"Um I was here a couple of days ago, Asami Akashiya." I said. She sneered at me and pointed toward the room I was in a couple of days ago. I walk into the room and sat down on the chair. The man who I talked to before came in and sat down.

"Miss Akashiya…it seems that the two accounts are yours. The one your parents set up has 500,000 yen in it and the one you set up has 100,000,000 yen. All together you have 100, 500,000 yen." He said. I wasn't surprised, I worked my whole life. My family was a very rich family for certain reason; I won't go into that now.

"I'll take the 500,000 yen, split the other money evenly and put 500,000 in each account." I said sweetly. He nodded. "Cash please…" I said, he went to the back and came back. He gave me the money with attitude and shoed me away. I left with 500,000 yen in my purse.

"So you done?" said Shizuo waiting near the door. I smiled and nodded. "You went for money?" he asked.

"Yeah my account was finally opened and I found out I had a lot of money. So it's a relief but I'm still staying with you I'm too comfortable!" I said he nodded. I grabbed the one lollipop that was left in a bowel in the bank. It tasted good, it was grape. Shizuo looked at me like he wanted it. "Do you want to lick it?" I said.

"Huh?" he said. I pointed at the lollipop. "Um sure…" he said. I put the candy up in the air so that he can have it. "It's really good….aw sorry I kind of ate it all…" he said.

"Boo! You're so mean! Anyways I'm happy, guess why?" I said with a smile.

"Why?" He asked looking at me.

"We had an indirect kiss and it was really sweet." I said, he blushed really well. "So cute!" I said, I sneezed.

"You alright? You're catching a cold. Oh shit your still wet, c'mon were getting you home. You're going to take a nice hot bath 'k!" he said.

"Want to take a bath with me?" I asked. He blushed and looked away. He dragged me back to his apartment. He slammed the door opened and we went to the bathroom. He ran the water and we just looked at each other. "Are you considering my offer?" I asked.

"S-shut up! Er fine damn it!" he said. He grabbed two towels and motion toward them. He looked at me. "Do you want to get in first?" he said.

"You can go in first." I said. He made me turn around. I wonder what he looks like. I hear the clothes hit the ground and I wonder when he will get in the tub.

"Shit! Damn this is hot!" Shizuo said. I felt myself blush a bit. "Ah- I closed the curtain…" he said. I slowly slipped off his coat. My wet shirt was sticking to my body, it was making me shiver. I slid off the rest of my clothes with ease and went over to him.

"H-hey I'm getting in so close your eyes?" I said. I opened the curtain to see Shizuo sitting there. I got into the tub and sat down, the water hit my chest. I laid my head on his chest. His body was nice and toned. There was a couple of scars over his body. I knew he was liking this because I could feel his semi-hard member. Trust me it's big! ;D

"D-do you have to sit here?" Shizuo asked. I giggled a bit which made him tense up a bit. My hand grazed over a scar on his leg.

"You have a lot of scars…how you'd get it?" I asked.

"That flea…" he snarled the words out.

"Oh." I said.

"Can you take your hand away?" he asked awkwardly. I blushed and retrieved my hand away. I turned around and straddled my legs around his waist. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanted to look at your face…is that so bad?" I said. He blushed as I pressed my body against him.

"You're an idiot!" he said yelling.

"But you love this part of me right…" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah but I wouldn't say that I love it…" he said putting his hands around my waist. So cute! Because he's so strong it did hurt a bit. "This is a little late but um do you have a guy waiting for you?" he asked. His eyes looked straight into mine.

"No…." I said.

"So er what type of guys do you like?" he asked. His eyes budge a bit but when back into staring into mine.

"My type of guy is you and Izaya. Both of you fit it to a T." I said. He hugged me.

"Y-you're my type too?" he said sweetly. "You ready for the hotpot?" he asked trying to get a subject we could talk about.

"That's great, I can't wait till Saturday…that's two days away." I said so happily. I grabbed him and kissed him. He took control and I felt his hands move to my waist. He pulled me closer to him. As I paid attention to his actions, he bit my lip which made me gasp for air. He took complete advantage of this and slid his lustful tongue into my mouth. He explored every part of my mouth. He earned a moan with each second.

He pulled away and I yearned for that mouth even more. The wanting of his kiss, which made my mouth water with lust. His mouth went to my neck, he licked at my bare cold neck. Nipping at it like some animal that was looking at its prey. One of his hands went to my boobs, he groped around which made me moan loudly. His mouth was trying to find the right place on my neck. Trailing his tongue closer and closer till he found it. I felt my eyes closed and my mouth let a nice loud moan.

After he left from my neck, I realize my neck was bleeding. "S-sorry, if we continue I don't think I can stop myself." He whispered.

"I'll get out first." I said. I knew I should leave him alone since I knew his member was pretty. "I'm going to take some medicine just in case I get a cold." I said. I stand up and step out of the tub and grabbed the towel. I wrapped it around my body and he did the same thing. "I'll get dress first!" I said. I grabbed our clothes that lay on the floor and took them with me so that I can put them in the laundry machine. I grabbed a shirt and some underwear to satisfy myself. "You can come out now~" I said.

I ran to the laundry machine and put them in the laundry machine. It should be done in the morning. "HEY! I'm going to bed." Shizuo said.

"Coming!" I said. My phone starting to vibrate on the counter.

_From: Nakura_

_To: Asami_

_/./ Hey do you have a cold? Feel better! Can we meet tomorrow?_

I looked at the text and smiled, how cute. I grabbed my phone and changed Nakura to Izaya.

_To: Izaya_

_I feel great and I'm taking some medicine before I go to bed. Thanks for your fluffy coat; it was heavenly if I may add…yes we can go out tomorrow! _

I turned my phone off and went to the bedroom. Shizuo was laying down already. I lay next to him. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Are you cold?" Shizuo asked. I nodded a bit. "Come a bit closer..." he said. He cuddled with me. It was so comfy that I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"KIDA!" I yelled trying to catch up with Mikado and him. School was over. It was really easy and I always get my homework done so I didn't have anything to do. I was waiting for both of them to get done from their meetings. Both of them walked out.

"Asami you okay?" Mikado asked. I nodded. "Good I was worried that you might be sick…" he said.

"Aw thanks. Kida why are you so quiet?" I asked. He looked at me and then snapped back to normal.

"Nothing…" he said. We walked down to the front gates. "Izaya and Celty?" Kida said.

"WHOA! Cat lady!" I said running to them while pulling the two with me. "Izaya knows cat latex lady?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yep, she just came by because I have a job for her nothing else." He said hugging me.

"He isn't bothering you?" she said.

"How mean! Were friends right?" he said.

"Yep, were friends." I said. I felt my lips slowly curl into a smile. Friends? That word, I haven't really used that true meaning of it in such a long time. Izaya and Shizuo are not my friends but two people who I want to be more than friends with. "Celty may I have your number? I need a true girl to talk to. I can't talk to Shizuo or Izaya not even Mikado." I said. She nodded and we exchange numbers. She rode off.

"Asami let's go out and get some sushi, my treat. We'll be going to Shinjuku after this." He said. He swiftly went in front of me and grabbed my hand. He pulls me and were skipping our way to the Simon's sushi restaurant. We arrive at the front of the place. "Wait outside." He said and quickly kissed my cheek. I felt my face blushed a bit and transform into happiness. He came out with two bags.

"Take out?" I asked.

"Yep like I said were going to Shinjuku." He said holding my hand. His sly eyes looked at mine.

"Were walking there?" I asked.

"Yep no other way then to walk!" he said. Izaya is the type that loves to play with people, that's so cute.

"Er…okay?" I said. We walked through the streets quickly.

~at Izaya's apartment~

"Wow you must be rich to be living in this place." I said. We were on the elevator up to his floor. It was on one of the highest floor. I smiled waiting to be there.

He opened the door to his apartment. It was awesome to say the least. It overlooked the city and it was so so amazing. There are no words to describe it. I always loved heights so to me I love this. "Wow this is so cool!" I said hopping onto the couch.

"Izaya why are you late?" said a girl. She eyed me when I hopped onto the couch. She looked creepy or maybe she was just pissed at me or him.

"Hmm I had to get my cute little Asami-chan." He said sitting at a desk. "Asami I have work to do so do what you want….oh this is Namie Yagari she's my sectary." He said. I got up and went to him. I went to him and let the chair face me. I put both of my hands on the chairs arm rest. I leaned into him. "Seducing me huh?" he said.

"Hmm I don't know….so your single. No other gal is trying to get with you?" I said putting my finger on his chin.

"Not that I know of…." He said a bit more slyly then I wanted.

"…Hmm a sexy man who is in his twenties single? Maybe other girls are intimated by you, but I'm not like them…." I said moving my head toward my face toward his. Both of us stared at each other. The stare where your eyes meet and you can't take them away.

"Hmm I see then…so what about you?" he asked. I smirked.

"Hmm I love Shizu-chan but I love Izaya-kun. I want both." I pouted.

"Isn't that greedy?" he said. I popped up and put my hands in the air.

"I got an idea! Let's do all the things I did with Shizuo to even it out!" I said sweetly. His eyes lit up for a second and smiled. "I'll take this as a yes. So get all your work done! I already told Shizuo I'm staying with you tonight." I said.

"I'm leaving….so you two can flirt all day." She said. I smiled; at least she knew her place here.

"Thank you! I promise I'll take care of Izaya." I said. "By the way miss yagari I think your brother is in my class. You two would be so cute together…" I said. Izaya pulled me to sit on his lap. Before she left she said one thing.

"Hmm Izaya I like her….keep her." She said. I smiled.

"Now mister info broker…any new information on me?" I asked out of curiosity. He turned the chair to face the computer.

"I'm not going to tell you…" he said.

"You got none?" I asked laughing.

"Why do you say that?" he said hugging me.

"Because I'm mystery in a person….you won't find anything about me." I said flirting. "Anyways I'm not going to tell you squat. By the way were taking a bath together so don't be shy!" I said kissing his hand. He smirked and went to work on the computer. I plopped onto the couch.

The sound of him typing was starting to get on my nerves. I lifted my legs into the air flailing them back and forth. "Oh~! Trying to seduce me~" Izaya said. His hand stopped my leg and he brought his face close to my thigh. His lips brushed against my skin, it sent a wild sensation throughout my body.

"Not really….but who knows? So are you done?" I asked smirking. I pulled my legs back into a sitting position. He sat next to me and his amber/red eyes looked at me. A big smile creped onto his face. I looked at him and I remembered something. "So I have a question….are you part of the Dollars?" I asked holding his hands and having my puppy eyes out.

"If I say yes-"

"Can I join?" I said with enthusiasm. He sighed and the smile was placed with a smirk that was pretty damn smexy. He grabbed his cell. He texted something, my cell phone received a link. I opened it and there was the page to the Dollars. "Hmm cool! Oh my my my I have to think of a username? What should it be?" I said. I wondered around and it popped into my head. "Z-ro." I said.

"? Why?" he asked. I pressed my lips to my finger.

"Just because…." I said. I logged into a chatroom that had three people in it Kanra, Setton, Tanaka. Izaya was on his computer typing away.

Z-ro: HIYA!

Kanra: Hi Z-ro!

Setton: A friend of yours?

Kanra: Yep isn't she awesome.

Z-ro: SO… I just moved to Ikebukuro!

Tanaka: Really? I moved there a couple of months ago. Do you like it here?

Z-ro: Not really, it's okay. The place I came from was better but oh well... I made some good friends!

Kanra: Oh YAY! Z-ro isn't lonely!

Z-ro: HUGS!

Kanra: Hugs! ^_^

Setton: That's good!

Z-ro: Oh by the way! It's one of my strange quirks to like weird things. So I keep hearing about the Dollars, the yellow scarves, and Sekia….What's up with that?

Kanra: It's soooo scary Z-ro! Don't go any further into it!

Z-ro: Kanra, I hate you! ;_; Damn your making me cry!

Setton: Z-ro you shouldn't get involve into it….

Kanra: Don't hate me! Here ask any questions but not on the three things you asked!

Z-ro: Fine. I want to know if Shizu-chan I mean Shizuo is single. Oh and if he is a virgin.

Tanaka: What-! S-shizuo why?

Kanra: OH you like him?

Setton: He's single…i-I don't know about the rest?

Kanra: Got your eyes set on him? OH a cat fight meow!

Z-ro: Yeah, were practically sleeping together! Wink WinK!

Setton: Ah- really? I have to go, bye.

Tanaka: B-bye….

Kanra: Bye Bye!

Z-ro: Ciao see you later Setton!

Z-ro: But I kind of like Izaya. I'm not going to lie; I want to have a three-way relationship! That sounds so hot!

Tanaka: 0.o I'm leaving!

Z-ro: Bye!

Kanra: Bye!

-Private chat-

Z-ro: I think I'm leaving, Izaya!

Kanra: Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

Z-ro: Aw so I shouldn't fall in love right?

Kanra: Only with me

Z-ro: Bye!

I got up and went to Izaya. His eyes met mine. I stopped walking right before his desk. "I'm going to run the bath for us!" I said.

"I want to take a shower…" he said.

"….fine…." I skipped to the bathroom. The bathtub was really big and was spotless and sparkling. I turned the water on and let it run. Izaya leered over me and put his hands on my back. His hands gradually when to my shoulder and hugged me. He stopped and I wonder why? I turned to see him stripping his clothes off.

His body wasn't like Shizuo's, the body had no scars on it. It was smooth like a baby's and white like milk. To my surprise Izaya had enough muscles for my taste. He throws his boxers and pants on the ground. I blushed because he was like the same size as Shizuo maybe a little smaller but damn! He stepped into the shower. I quickly took off my clothes and jumped into the shower.

I stood in front of him and 'little Izaya' was placed near my bum. His hands traced my neck, the hot water hitting my body while his graceful fingers made contact with my skin. It felt as if my body was on fire. His finger stopped at the mark from Shizuo. He took his index finger and prodded the mark with swift actions. I gasped from the pain and the weird pleasure. He stopped and moves his hands lower.

One of his hands grabbed my face and turned it so he can kiss me. I fell into the kiss with ease. He licked my lips with great pleasure. He kissed with swift movements that made my body melt. His tongue tangled with mine fighting over control. He pushed me against the cold wall of the shower and our movements were rashed and rushed.

"HEY! You got a client…." Said a voice. Namie came rushing through the door and stopped. She looked at us and she turned red.

"When did you get here?" Izaya asked in a breathy voice.

"J-just now." She said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and stepped out of the shower before he grabbed a towel and covered himself. He walked out of the room. I turned the water off and went to my small amount of clothes I brought. I put on my white lacey lingerie and then my small tank top and shorts.

I walk out of the room to see no Izaya. "Hey where is Izaya?" I asked Namie; she pointed towards the door and I ran out the room with quick haste. I ran down the stairs and then BOOM! A loud crash was in front of the building. Shizuo stood there with a light pole pointing at Izaya. "YOU MORONS STOP IT!" I yelled at them. Shizuo dropped the light pole and came over to me.

"Did that flea do anything?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You know tie you up or send someone in to hurt you?" he asked.

"NO we were taking a shower together that's it…" I muttered.

"Flea you t-touched her?" he snarled the words as it were poison. Izaya hopped over to me and put his arms around my waist. Izaya pressed his lips to my cheek. "Get the fuck away from her!" Shizuo said trying to punch him.

"Oh, how scary!" Izaya said. He twirled around.

"Both of you stop making a scene!" I said linking my arms into both of them leading back into the building. I dragged them back into Izaya's room. "Sit down and shut your mouths." I said.

"Listen Asami I need to know something! Who do you like?" said Shizuo.

"Huh?" I said. I looked at both of them. "Hmm I like both of you. To put it out there; I want both of you to be my boyfriend. Of course you guys don't have to be intimate unless you want to…I would totally approve." I said.

"…hell no. I don't want to ever touch this louse!" he said. He sighed and looked at me. "I like you dammnit and I don't want to share you with-"

"Seems like Shizu-chan and I agree on something? I don't want to share you with him either."

"Then I will never be yours." I said pushing them into a corner. I sat on both of them and gave them a smile. Asami always get what she wants. "I like you two so much." I said sweetly.

"…Fine it might be interesting but it will be only Shizu-chan, you, and me…no one else." Izaya said, he pulled me onto his lap.

"It seems it will be me and you without Shizuo! It's so sad~" I said. Izaya nodded and cuddled with me.

"HELL NO! I won't let him have you for himself!" he said grabbing me by my arm.

"YAY!" I said loosen up from their grips. "I'm going to update my facebook status from complicate to in relationship with Shizuo and Izaya." I said skipping.

"Asami-chan don't do that." Izaya said. I let out a whine. "By the way Shizu-chan its time for you to leave. It's time for me to have her here." He said. Shizuo got up and I lead him to the door.

I grabbed him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Be careful you never know what that flea will do." He said. He patted me on the head and left. I turned and flopped onto Izaya's bed.

"You're sleeping already?" he said. I smiled and spread out my arms to tell him to come here. Izaya reluctantly came over to the bed.

"What?" he said.

"You don't want to go to bed?" I asked tilting my head trying to be cute. I pushed my body toward his. I placed my hand on his and brought it toward my face. My face went into a quick smile.

"Hmm I guess I surrender." He said. He went inside the covers and pulled me close to him. It felt different then sleeping with Shizuo. Izaya was much skinnier and he didn't hold me as tightly. In fact in many ways both of them were polar opposites but it's not that bad. I fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know if I'm doing a good job and thanks to people who supported me! Ps sorry for the really late uploads! ;_; **

Chapter 6:

Why does the clock tick so slowly at school? All I want is to get this day over and go to the hot pot party. I decided to announce my relationship with Shizuo and Izaya at the hot pot party tonight. To the truth this is the first time I truly like someone; I wouldn't say love because that's cliché. I sighed and laid my head on my desk. I might as well sleep.

~After school~

"Hey sweetie~" said Kida hooking his arm around my waist.

"Hey! Can't wait till tonight! I need to get home and get ready for it." I said putting my hand into his pocket.

"Oh your dressing up?" said Mikado.

"Hmm yeah! I'm wearing something sexy so you better be prepared! It's not my fault if you get all hot and out of breath!" I said and winked at Mikado. His face turned completely red.

"Asami! You shouldn't say something like that!" Anri said. I sighed.

"Oh well its already; I can't take it back then. Anyways its true I have a hot bod, I bet if I want I could model. Of course I don't have big boobs like you but I could rank in second if I tried." I said.

"Asami!" Mikado said trying to change the subject. "So are you getting used to Ikebukuro?" he said.

"Hmm? Kinda; I'm used to the city environment….it's okay." I said trying to figure out exactly how I feel about this place. "I like weird things and this place is crawling with weird and dangerous things!" I said spinning around a light pole nearby.

"Well I guess that's okay…" Anri said.

"So Asami are you going with anyone?" asked Mikado.

"Oh you want to know if she has a date? Well I want to know too!" Kida said putting his arm around Mikado's neck.

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't? You just have to wait and see!" I said smirking. Then it hit me like that! I have money now and I can buy new clothes. "Hey Anri how about you and I hit the town for new clothes!" I said running to her. I grabbed her and pulled her off to the nearest stores.

"Why?" she said as I stopped in front of the store.

"Huh? Because you can say that we need to look hot for our men! I mean you want Mikado to look at you with full stare!" I said winking at her. I pushed her into the store.

"Hmm? I like this shirt but-"she said before she looked at the price of the shirt. "…never mind…." She said.

"Listen I'm paying for it all! Consider it as a donation to a rival! Anyways that's a bit too plain. We need to find you a shirt that's cute and safe but still a bit spicy." I said. I grabbed a sky blue v-neck short sleeve t-shirt. The shirt had a cherry tree on the side of it. "Here, take this." I said.

"OH! That's very cute but should I wear skirts or pants?" she asked. I looked at her again. I grabbed a white sweater that would stop after her bottom. Then I grabbed her some short jeans. "What~! I can't wear that, its too short!" she said.

"It's longer then our skirts for school!" I added in.

"But we have to wear that!" Anri said. I laughed a bit.

"Listen look this sweater makes the jeans seem longer….damn fine you can wear these black skinny pants" I said as I pushed her into the dressing room. My outfit was a black layered mini skirt with a white tank top that said 'LOVE' on the front outlined in black. I wore a black jacket over it and my sneakers. "Excuse me can we wear these out of store?" I asked the clerk.

"Oh sure you can! But you have to pay for it!" she said. I opened my wallet and gave her my credit card. She scanned it and we walked out of the store.

"How do you have the money to afford this?" Anri asked looking at the bill.

"I'm a bit rich but I keep it on the down low." I said giggling. As if I would tell anyone the real deal. I grabbed her and started to drag her to Celty's house. "Listen we should hurry there; there are a lot of perverts out there!" I said.

~at Celty's apartment~

We stood in front of the door at Celty's apartment. Anri knocked on the door. The cat ear girl open the door. She welcomed us in and I looked around to see so many people. "Wow a lot of people here!" I said a little shaken. We walked over to Mikado and Kida who are blushing like this is the first time they saw us in casual clothes. "Haha see anything you like?" I asked sitting down.

"Wow Asami, Anri you look downright beautiful!" Kida said. "Great pick!" he added in.

"Yeah you two look great." Said Mikado still innocently blushing and trying to make contact. Kida spent the next minutes introduceing me to the people around us. I met Erica, Dota-chin, Walker, Shinra, Shinra's dad, the twins, Mika, and Namie's brother.

"Shizuo is here." Said Anri. I eyed her for a second. "He saved me before…" she said. Shizuo walked in with Tom, his brother, and the two other girls. Shizuo smiled at me and I gave him the death glare. It was supposed to be a date with me. I walked up to him.

"Hi Shizu-chan!" I said smiling. I glared at the blonde bombshell next to him. She was older then me and even as pretty as me. SHIZUO IS MINE!

"Asami um want to sit next to me?" he said pulling me to sit next to him. "This is my brother Kasuka." He said. His brother was the famous actor. His brother seemed the type not to talk and his hair was brown.

"Are you really brothers? Your hair is blonde and his is brown." I said bluntly.

"They're brothers, Shizuo dyes his hair blonde when he was in middle school. By the way I'm Vorona Shizuo's partner." She said smiling. If we weren't in a civil area I would be beating the shit out of her.

"I see then…" I said looking at Shizuo who is clueless. I mean don't get me wrong he's adorable being dense. DING~

"Since everyone is here we can start!" Celty typed in.

"WAIT! Izaya-kun isn't here!" I said. A strange quietness filled the air.

"Asami; Izaya isn't invited." Said Shinra. Celty and Shinra are the cutest couple in the world.

"I'm leaving. The fact is you invite every single person here except Izaya, even he has feelings." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo said almost pouting.

"…it's none of your business…" I said. I made the best serious/scary face as I said that. "I'll be right back so don't start without me!" I said leaving the party. I started to run to Izaya's house. I mean I was bolting there like I was a cheetah.

~Izaya's house~

"IZAYA!" I yelled and knocking on his door. "IZZZZAAAAYYAA!" I said a bit more! BAM! I kicked down the door. Yeah I'm not getting any older. I ran and grabbed Izaya by his shirt. "Izaya and Namie your coming with me. We have a party to get to!" I said. "I'm not taking no as a answer so move it!" I said. I just realize that there was another person here a man in a white suit that had a scar on his face looked at me.

"Asami?" asked the man. Crap why is he here?

"Asami this is Shiki he's fr-"

"Yeah yeah okay…Shiki would you like to come with us to a hot pot party…" I said bitterly.

"Why do I need to come?" asked Namie.

"Your brother is there…" I said.

"I'll grab my coat…" she said as she turned off the lights. She and I both forced Shiki and Izaya to get out of the apartment to go to the hot pot party.

"WHEE~" Izaya said. "Wow Asami your like a cheetah, so cool." Said Izaya hugging me. I opened the door to Celty's apartment and led the three of them in. Let's say the place was an outroar.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE FLEA HERE?" Shizuo yelled.

"Shit, why is Izaya and here? AND SHIKI?" Kida yelled. Namie ran over to her brother. She and the Mika girl starting arguing.

"Onii-chan why are you here?" said two twins. Izaya whispered to me those were his sisters. Celty and Shinra were way too shocked to do anything. Shinra dad was laughing in the corner. Izaya stood there annoying Shizuo and his sisters. Akane looked like she was ready to kill Izaya and so did Vorona.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I regain my composure with a smile while I darken the atmosphere. "If you don't like anyone here, then keep it to yourself. Were here to eat not fight; if you can't deal with that then don't make contact with the person. Be the bigger person and ignore it." I said. The whole room went quiet. "Everyone stand up; we'll make seating arrangements." I said.

After 20 minutes of scrambling around we got to our seats. Celty and Shinra sat next to each other while Mikado, Anri, and Kida sat next to Celty. Shinra's dad sat next to Shinra while Erica and her friends sat next to Kida. To put it in simple terms it went like this; (left to right) the twins, Simion, Kyohei, Walker, Erica, Kida, Anri, Mikado, Celty, Shinra, Shinra's dad, Mika and Namie's brother. Now the other side of the table is a bit mush up. It went like this; Kasuka, Shizuo, Tom, Vorona, Akane, Shiki, Izaya, Namie, and me.

"FINALLY!" I said. "Everyone like they're seats?" I asked. "Good! Now let's get to the hot pots!" I said. All the food was on the table. "TIME TO COOK!" I said happily.

~cooking is done~

"I want to try some of Asami's cooking~" said Izaya.

"Go on! I'm not hungry…" I said.

"Are you alright?" asked Anri.

I wanted to say 'Not really I had to run to Izaya's place and drag him and Shiki here. Not only that but I had to stop this place before it turned into something on the animal channels.' But I smiled. "I'm alright."

"It's really delicious!" Izaya said. Eating and eating. Shizuo glared.

"Anri do you want some?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. Mikado and Kida joined in. Shizuo came over and got some too. It was going really good till Izaya started on something.

"Shiki do you know Asami?" he asked.

"Hmp I think so… I think Akane knows her too." He said. Akane looked at me and nodded. Really do they want to start this up? I've been perfectly fine! "Wait! Oh she's-"

"I have a announcement to make! I have a boyfriend." I yelled out before Shiki could finish his sentence. "My boyfriends are Izaya and Shizuo. I'm living with Shizuo too!" I said. Everyone spit out there food and went 'WHAT'!

"Is that true?" Celty typed in.

"Of course it is!" Izaya said tip toeing over to me. He hugged me and snuggled me.

"Shizuo-"

"…yeah…it's true! But I don't like that flea!" Shizuo said blushing. "In fact what the hell are you doing touching her?" he said.

"Asami…" Kida said, concern.

"Don't worry I'll keep hugging you guys but no kissing!" I said.

"You kissed Kida?" Izaya asked smiling.

"BOTH OF THEM SILLY!" I said giggling. "Kissing is barely compare to the stuff I did with you and Shizuo. Plus you know there's a lot worst than kissing. I added in. Everyone blushed.

"ASAMI! You can't just blurt stuff like that out!" Mikado said.

"But I'm being honest and I want to say something. Shizuo and Izaya are **mine**, if you get in the way **I will crush you** end of discussion." I said smiling. For the next ten minutes everyone was quiet.

"So Shiki what were you going to say?" Celty asked.

"Oh yeah I wanted to know too!" Mikado added in. Shit! Why can't they leave the subject alone.

"Shiki if it's anything important shouldn't we disscuss it in private matters." I asked.

"Ay~ I don't think its that private! Since we're all friends' right?" Izaya said. Well I don't consider any of them 'friends'.

"Asami; I think her parents are Touya and Kayori right?" he said.

"Yeah…those are my parents" I bitterly said. I WILL NOT LOSE THE BATTLE!

"I didn't recognize Asami at first because of her name. Her last name is Ashiya not Akashiya. Her parents are very important to the world and everything underground too." He said. My eye twitched.

"Ashiya? Asami Ashiya; so you lied about your last name?" Kida said.

"No I changed it; I legally changed my name. Akashiya is a mix of my parents names…" I said bitterly.

"Oh wait did you know Asami when she was younger?" Izaya said.

"Um yeah…" he said.

"Tell us stories. Wait tell us about her first boyfriend!" Izaya shouted. I glared at him. "What?" he asked me.

"My old love life shouldn't matter to you, should it?" I said. "You're the only two I need." I said smiling.

"…Shiki do you have any pictures of Asami when she was younger?" Shizuo asked. "I would like some…" he said. He came over and sat on the other side of me.

"Can we stop talking about me?" I asked getting annoyed.

"C'mon it's-" Shizuo said before I slammed my glass down.

"Discussion ended, we're not talking about anything with my family or me." I said. The room got quiet. I hate talking about my family. "Shizuo, Izaya…can we leave? I want to be free to kiss you." I said sweetly knowing that public display of affection wouldn't be good to do in front of everyone.

"Asami I have something to do first so…" Izaya said nibbling on my ear.

"Shizuo?" I asked.

"…Well…I was planning to go out after this…I'm sorry. I was planning to go with Tom, Vorona, and Kasuka…" he said.

"It's fine." I said trying to smile. Acting to be happy; acting to be okay with it but I'm far from okay with this.

"Hey Shizuo come on we're leaving!" said Vorona. He got up and kissed me goodbye. Izaya left shortly after along with others. I started to get ready to head out to Shizuo's.

"Asami; we need to talk…" said Shiki. My stomach felt sick.

"Y-yeah let's go to Starbucks!" I said smiling. The walk to Starbucks made my stomach churn and feel like there were butterflies inside me. This conversation wasn't something I wanted to do. We walked inside the Starbucks. "I'll have one mocha coffee." I said. We sat down in the corner of the room. "Let's get down to business."

"Asami your parents they have great influence over the underground importance's. Your mom…she passed away recently." He said.

"…I see then. She kept something right?" I said.

"Yeah…you do know you have to stay under the radar…" he said. "If they find you; you'll be dead." He said. I tried to at least smile.

" Yeah but I can beat up anybody they throw at me. Erg… they know where I am so why not try to kill me?" I asked.

"Not the right time I guess?" he said. My drink came and I needed something to get my headache away. We sat there quietly since we both knew what was going to happen soon. "So you and Shizuo and Izaya huh?" he said.

"Yeah…" I said giggling.

"Are you playing with them or is this the real deal?" he asked knowing me.

"Real thing, I suppose. I thought at the start it would be a game but I guess I got attached. So cute…" I said thinking of my two boyfriends.

"Weird never thought that Izaya would get attached to someone..." he said. I left the money on the table and we left. "So what are you doing now?" he said.

"Maybe I'll go shopping? Anyways…bye…" I said. I decided to go to the mall. I wanted to buy something for my boyfriends. Maybe a ring, no that's far too soon. A watch says your boss, so maybe that. Or a necklace that shows that they're mine. I ran to the mall and walked to the guys jewelry. "Excuse me mister what would a guy like for a present?" I asked the man at the counter.

"Huh? Oh miss; well it depends on the man." He said.

"Oh well the two guys are opposites of each other. I was thinking of getting a watch for one of them or maybe…" I said. Then out of nowhere the idea struck me from nowhere. "Hey where are the maps?"I said. He pointed me to a map on the wall. Tch, I have to go find it huh? It wasn't far away, I ran to the store to get.

~two hours later~

Walking home after all that was hell. People are viscous when sales are going on. Not only that the store was about to close. Whatever. I walked with a quick beat in my step since I got what I really wanted. It wasn't any jewelry but something better. I ran to the apartment to see my boyfriend and I was hoping that maybe both of them will be there.

Finally home, its so far away. I ran to the door of the apartment. Hmm? Noises, I guess Shizuo is home and…Izaya? Oh crap this is bad. I opened the door to see something bad. There was Vorona with no clothes on sitting on Izaya and Shizuo. "Asami!" Shizuo said. "This isn't what it looks like." He said.

"Oh~ it looks just like it is! I'm older then her; there are a lot of things I can do." She said flirting.

"Get off me…" Izaya said. I was super pissed off. How dare that girl try to take my men? I took everything in me and super kicked her into the wall. She groaned in pain and then starting to snore. "Thanks…" Izaya said before meeting my glare. Even Izaya shut up.

"…she's drunk…I'm kicking her out…" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Wait! You can't throw her out right now, I mean look at how she is…" Shizuo said.

"I see…so Shizuo you like her more than me huh?" I said. He looked at me.

"No…fine throw her outside with something over her then…" he said. I nodded and toss her outside our door. I put a blanket on her with her clothes next to her. "Asami…" he said.

"I don't blame you but don't be alone with her 'k? Cause if she ever puts her hands on either one of you I will kick her to the next life. I expect that you would do the same if a guy would do that to me." I said blushing.

"Of course~" Izaya said. "What's in the bag?" he said trying to take the bag from you.

"Hehe it's a surprise for you okay! So go to the bedroom and wait. Don't open your eyes okay! You can get ready for bed since it's a really small surprise." I said blushing pushing them into the bedroom. "If you do what I say without fighting or questions you'll be forgiven. Just let me say this; if you cheat on me it will be the end of you." I said closing the door. I turned the lights off and smiled at what was in the bag. After a couple of minutes I walked inside to see my faithful little boyfriends had their eyes closed, sitting in bed, and in their boxers. "Open your eyes!" I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Shizuo said blushing furiously. Izaya only smirked and a small blush was on his face. I giggled. I was wearing black lingerie; you know the very revealing and it's from Victoria Secret. It was a black bra that had a little pink rose in the middle to separate my boobs. The panties were well I don't think I have to describe them. I lunge at them. I snuggled my head into their necks.

"There is one more gift…" I said blushing. Both of them looked at me like I was a forbidden fruit. "…here!" I said giving them a bag. Both of them opened the bags and looked to see what it was.

"A phone strap of a cake?" he said eying me.

"…a house?" Izaya asked.

"It shows where we first met; I was going to get you some guy jewelry but this is something more personal. It's because I want you guys to know that I truly love you and I'm not joking when I want to be with you." I said blushing.

"Asami thanks." Said Shizuo who hugged me.

"thanks." Said Izaya who hugged me too.

"Now down to business…" I said sitting on Izaya. I pulled Shizuo around so he was behind me. I leaned in and placed my lips over Izaya's. Since he was out late tonight, the kiss tasted kinda fishy like sushi. Izaya traveled his hands from my neck to my waist pulling me closer to him. His mouth swiftly eased into a more passionate kiss. His lips were soft but it was cute how he used it to his advantage and made a rough kiss still a bit soft. The kiss was different from the other kisses, the kiss was more forceful. Maybe it was because I was the one who insinuate it? But that wasn't on my mind then.

"HEY!" Shizuo said pulling me away from Izaya. Shizuo was blushing. "Fl-" I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him before he could finish the sentence. Shizuo was adorable because he would tense up at the start of kissing and then ease his way into it. Shizuo held me so that he would get a better position since I was leaning on him. His fingertips delicately caressed my stomach, each touch was like ecstasy flowing into my skin. He was trying his best not to hurt me with his monstrous sexy strength.

I felt Izaya get closer to me, his lustful breath hit my neck like a bolt of electricity. Izaya coasted his arms above Shizuo's arms. Izaya nipped at my ear and he starting to kiss his way down to my jaw line. Shizuo bit my lip to get me focus on him, his hot wet tongue wrapped around mine in control. It starting to make my body craved for more almost like it was addicted to him. Izaya nipped at a weak spot on my neck and I felt my knees go weak. I felt myself moan into the kiss, Shizuo took the moment to explore my mouth. I wanted more.

Shizuo pulled away from me, I felt the want of him to continue and the withdrawal of not having either one of them kissing me. Both of them went to my bra, each second I breathe I felt my body tense with want and the want to escape and hide. Izaya's hands brushed against the edge of my bra. Shizuo started to kiss the opposite side of my neck where Izaya didn't. His hands went to the back of my bra. "Stop…" I said twisting their arms and throwing them against the headboard.

"W-why…" Shizuo said.

"Your being punished for earlier." I said referring to Vorona.

"But…you said we were forgiven and we did nothing wrong…" Shizuo whined.

"Never let another girl into your home….plus do you really think I would let you score a home run after seeing another girl all over you?" I said looking at them.

"…then why did you do this then…" Izaya said smirking like always.

"Because I don't have to deal with that…" I said pointing towards the tent in their pants. "Now let's go to sleep!" I said pulling them under the covers.

"Wait, we can't sleep now!" Shizuo said.

"If you leave my side then I will get lonely." I said blushing. Izaya and Shizuo pulled me closer so that their 'little friends' can brush against me. "Perverts…" I said to them. Shizuo blushed.

"Asami~" Izaya said kissing my neck. "Let us leave, we'll be right back." Said Izaya.

"Oh that's pretty fast then…" I said giggling.

"It's not like that; I want to sleep with you…not like that, but then again…" Shizuo tried to explain while he was still heated and bothered.

"Hehe maybe if I take off my bra you could finish better." I said adding emphasis on finish.

"NO! I'm leaving…" Shizuo said rushing to the bathroom. Well let's just say both Izaya and Shizuo were rushing to the bathroom. It was kinda funny to see them trying to fit through the door, as they both struggle to get to the bathroom. They closed the door, and I went under the blanket to try to drown out their voices.

~later on~

Both of them left the bathroom and climbed into bed. "I was so bored~" I said.

"Sorry, it was nerve-racking that you were outside." Shizuo whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Here I'll make it up now~" Izaya said pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Let's go to sleep 'k?" I said sniggling my head into their chests. My eyes gave always to sleep.


End file.
